Broken Hearts Always Need Healing
by Dan D. Kags
Summary: Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha Taisho are a couple but they always seem to get into fights. Kagome feels she is being used and played and that this is one of the worst things for her. She walks away, never wanting to see Inuyasha ever again. Can he change?
1. Chapter 1

"I don't want to hear you scream at me with hatred in your eyes! It tears me apart. My heart breaks into a million pieces every time you go with another girl or when you leave me behind to go out with your friends. You always seem to find time later, when we're alone, to hold me close. Every other "couple" holds each other close and they don't care if people see because they like one another so much! Why don't we do that! Why do you always have your eye on Kikyo and her group? I understand you have friends, but completely ignoring me is out of the question. Only later do you want to hold me, and kiss me and call me an angel from Heaven. It's always LATER! Are you embarrassed of me! Tell me the truth!"

He stood there silent with his eyes wide open in shock.

"You are! Then why are we even together!"

I fell to my knees sobbing. I couldn't take it!

All of a sudden, I felt strong arms wrap around my shoulders.

"Get off…"

"Kagome, shh…I know you don't mean it…"

"Inuyasha..."

I stopped. He started nestling my hair, which he knew relaxed me. I was falling into his embrace.

_'No…I can't'_

I kept contemplating in my head about what I was going to do. I just melt every time because I like him so much. But, I learned that it always happens like this. He always goes off. I ignore it sometimes, but at other times, I have to say something. Then it breaks into a fight. I always end up crying and he then relaxes me… every single time. I can't do this.

I always end up hurt.

"Inuyasha… no,"

"Kagome, I love you-"

"No you don't! If you loved me, you would care about my feelings and my needs. All you care about is yourself!"

I fell silent. That sentence was never said to Inuyasha Taisho, the most popular guy in all of Shikon High.

He was stunned. I put a death glare over my shock to stand my ground and I then turned and walked away… away from it all… to start over.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched her hold her ground. No one has ever said those words to me before… and held their ground. It was one of the most shocking things I have ever heard. I actually felt bad when she slammed the door and I heard her sobs going down the stairs.

But I would _never_ let anyone know that. I would act angry at school tomorrow. I would say that I broke up with her and she stormed off crying. Yeah… that'll make it better.

What if the truth gets out? No. That'll never happen. I'll make sure of that. Everyone knew I cheated on her. Everyone knew I really loved Kikyo. They never told her or her group though. They kept it silent because they thought that the balance could never be broken. They think that all of the popular groups should be tied together by me and it doesn't matter how it happens… it doesn't matter how many hearts are broken or faces are punched in for it.

The balance has to stay.

Hmp. So… I'll pretend like nothings wrong. Kagome knows that the balance has to stay in tact. She would _never_ break that. She'll keep pretending to be my girlfriend. She'll keep fawning. She always does. She probably knew deep down in her heart that I was sleeping with Kikyo. She probably knew that I was cheating on her. But, she loves me too much and she defiantly wants to keep that balance. She wants Shikon High to stay the way it has been for the past four years. Balanced.

She wants to have the perfect world. Oh what the hell…

I let me body fall limp onto my bed and put my arms under my head.

Tomorrow is going to be one of the hardest days of my life.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

I packed up my backpack after getting my homework wet with my tears. Tonight was the hardest thing I've ever done. I've never been that strong since my father was alive. I've never screamed harder than I did when I heard Daddy burned in the fire… I never hurt as much as I did when I found out he was gone. I was never strong until now and I have to say… I'm glad I did what I did tonight. I actually think that my father was with me tonight giving me the strength to scream my heart out and be strong and determined. I'm not weak anymore and tomorrow everyone will see that. I know that he cheated on me all of the time but I needed comfort and security. I know that it was with that slut Kikyo. I know that nobody told me because they had to keep the "balance". That is just bull. I'll show them balance. Now they will see the truth in everything. They will see that Inuyasha and I are no more. We are now officially over… for good.


End file.
